Blaine the performer
by The Klaine Purist
Summary: Ficlet about kid!Blaine. Inspired by the little Blaine fics and Blaine's freakout over NYADA and thinking about preMed.


**This is a little drabble I've had in my mind for a while. I was thinking about how everybody saw Blaine's parents as distant, unsupportive and sometimes abusive, and I thought it would be fun to go in the completely opposite direction and make his mother a stage mum. He did mention wanting to be a doctor as a secret shame, so I took that and went with it. Hope you all like it.**

Blaine knows very well what his earliest memory is, after all, his mother keeps bringing it up. For a while he thought maybe he had just constructed the memory from hearing about it so much, but then how would he remember that his mother was wearing a green skirt and that Cooper had pulled his hair behind their mother's back, making him cry.

However it was his mother that supplied the information that he was three years old at the time, and that Cooper had been cast as Dodger in a local community production of Oliver. Their mother had to drive Cooper to and from the theatre and that day Blaine had come with her because the babysitter was ill. They had been early, and the boys were rehearsing a 'Food, glorious food'. Little Blaine had first held his mother's hand as they stood at the back of the theatre, but when the song got livelier he had pulled his hand away from her and in that non assuming way only a three year old have, started to dance in the aisle. He can remember having tons of fun, his mum has told him many times how he was boogying around. When the music stopped some other mum's had been there and they had bent down to ruffle his curls and pinch his cheek, and Blaine had been overwhelmed and hid behind his mum.

"He is so adorable, you should get him into commercials."

That's how it had started. Blaine had been taken to an agent and then there had been screen tests, and suddenly he was eating peanut butter, playing with trucks and making play-dough figurines in front of a camera. Blaine had just been himself and had fun, until it wasn't. He didn't like it when his mum came and got him from school because he needed to film another commercial. At home Cooper was either ignoring him, or pushing him to dance and sing, even when all Blaine wanted was to play or read a book. It wasn't fun anymore, and Cooper could be really mean sometimes.

"I don't wanna do filming any more mummy," he told his mother.

"Nonsense, you are so good Blaine. Don't you want to be good for mummy and daddy?" So Blaine had nodded his head and decided not to mention it again.

For his eight birthday he got a really cool board game where you had to pick stuff out of holes in this man's body, and if you did it wrong there was a loud buzzer. It was so incredibly cool. His mum said that real operations were not like that, but Blaine thought it was awesome anyway and a couple of weeks later they were talking about jobs in school.

"So Blaine, what do you want to be when you grow up?" his teacher, Ms Mayfair asked.

"I'm gonna be a doctor," Blaine announced proudly, and Ms Mayfair had smiled that nice smile of hers.

However later, at dinner, when Blaine told his mum and Cooper what had happened at school, both had become very weird in the face.

"I though you wanted to be an actor, Blainey," Cooper had said.

"Yes honey, if you are an actor you get to pretend to be so many things, even doctors sometime. Wouldn't that be so much fun?" And Blaine had nodded and bent his head over his plate, not wanting to be a baby and cry in front of his big brother.

When Blaine was ten, the jobs started to dry up. He wasn't as tiny and cute anymore, and there was a limited market for child actors in Ohio. He had drawn a relieved sigh and spent four years doing all the stuff he couldn't do when he had to look a certain way to get a part. Until freshman year of high school and that dance.

The Warblers had really been what had got him into performing again, and he did love it this time around, when he could do everything on his own terms. Except for the theme parks, those had been his mother's idea. Still, there was this tiny speck of doubt inside him that told him that maybe, maybe it would be a good idea to _not_ go to a performing arts college, to have some options. What if later in life he started to tire of performing? Of course he was nervous, Kurt was right about that, but what if he didn't get in, or what if he didn't get a job after he graduated. Those were realistic fears, right?

In the end he decided to go for it. Kurt wanted him with him at NYADA, and after all, you only had one life to live. You needed to take a couple of risks when you had the chance.


End file.
